Not Happy
by Amrita Glittersong
Summary: Anakin torments the council members as always, with a consequnce he never expected. Possibly an AOTC AU, depending what plot I go with. Ch 2 added
1. Chapter 1

Note: I thought of the first line and decided to write from there, and this fic-start spawned. So I have very little planning, blah blah blah, things may be a bit jumbled until I get a clear idea of what's going to happen. But with any luck, no one will notice! This may or may not end up as an AU, depending on if I combine it with another fic idea I had. Title may change too, if I think of something better.

Also, feel free to point out any mistakes or other such; I wrote this late and haven't dared try my finicky spell checker on it for fear of freezing the compy again. Hope you enjoy the first chapter!

* * *

**Not Happy**  
Chapter 1  
By: Amrita Glittersong

Anakin Skywalker was not a happy Jedi.

Of course, this wasn't a surprise. Anakin was only really happy hen he was fixing something, eating, sparring, or causing trouble, and at the moment he was doing none of those things.

In fact, he was doing something terrible. Something so terrible, in fact, so dreaded and so horrifying that initiates tormented each other with the very thought of it.

Anakin Skywalker was meditating.

Or appearing to, at least. While most erant teenagers all over the galaxy were sent to their rooms to think about what they'd done upon doing something they shouldn't, Jedi-in-training were sent to meditate. Just like their non-force-sensitive counterparts, however, they never actually thought about what they'd done. Instead, they sulked, made fun of the masters behind their backs, or congratulated themselves on whatever michief they'd caused.

Anakin fell into that last group. He was actually quite amused at that particular moment, and rather proud of himself. He always liked tormenting the council whenever he and Obi-Wan were called to a meeting, either by being generally annoying or purposefully pushing their buttons. This time, he'd managed to annoy Mace Windu to the point that the Korun Masterhad actually lost his temper and shouted a few choice words Anakin had never expected to hear from any Jedi other than himself.

This was immediately followed by shock from most of the council and giggles from the more daring members, and subsequently followed by Mace throwing Anakin and Obi-Wan out of the council chambers with the promise of talking about Anakin's behavoir at a later time.

Anakin found this all quite funny, really, and certainly the highlight of the past few days. Every other meeting he and his master were called to were about his 'behavior', so he wasn't really fazed. He'd gotten used to said meetings, and was wondering when the council would just give up on them. They always came to the same conclusion, after all; that Anakin needed to work on his respect for authority. As though this was news to anyone.

Obi-Wan did not find this nearly so amusing or casual as his padawan. Anakin could sense Obi-Wan stalking around the kitchen even from his place in his room, the Knight's usually calm aura stormy and dark. Well, more like drizzly and sort of grey, actually; Anakin wasn't sure Obi-Wan was capable of stormy and dark. At any rate, he was unhappy, and that was the only thing Anakin felt even vaguely guilty about. The council, after all, could stand to lighten up; if they did, they wouldn't get so offended all the time. The same could be said of Obi-Wan, but then again Obi-Wan had to deal with him most of the hours of every day, so Anakin was willing to recognize he might deserve a bit more slack than the council.

Deciding he wasn't getting anywhere on his meditation, never mind the fact that he'd never really tried in the first place, Anakin stood from his place ont he floor and left his room to find Obi-Wan sulking at the table with a cup of tea in his hands. Anakin sat down across from him.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at the appearence of his apprentice. "I don't remember telling you that you were done with your meditation."

"That's because you're going senile in your old age, master." Anakin told him promptly, grabbing a muja fruit from the table and smirking a bit.

Obi-Wan just sighed. "Anakin, disrespect is what got you into trouble in the first place."

"True." Anakin admitted with a nod as he considered the fruit. "But you have to admit, master, that Master Windu's reaction was pretty funny. He didn't learn that language from _me_."

"Because your language is always so refined?" Obi-Wan asked dryly, a hint of humor creeping into his voice.

"Exactly." Anakin said, deciding he didn't want the muja fruit after all. "I'm the epitomy of well spoken."

"When you wish to be, which is unfortunatly not often." Obi-Wan commented, sighing again. He looked across the table at his padawan. "Anakin, I _am_ serious. You can't continue to bait the council this way, especially Master WIndu. You have already had more thsn your share of allowances for your behavior. Eventually, they will cease to put up with it."

Anakin snorted, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms. "What are they going to do? They've already made it clear that now that I'm _here_, they have no intention of getting rid of their precious 'chosen one', so I heave to worries about being expelled over something as minor as this." His voice was bitter, as it often was when he spoke of the prophecy he was believed to be a part of. But it was true; the council had given him far more leeway than any other padawans, especially the other senior padawans, and Anakin could see no reason for it besides the prophecy.

"Anakin-" Obi-Wan began, frowning slightly, before he was cut off by the sound of his comlink beeping. "Kenobi." He said, answering.

"Obi-Wan, you and Anakin are to report to the council immediately." Mace Windu's voice was clear to both people in the room, and it seemed the Jedi Master had calmed down and was back to beusiness.

"We will be there shortly." Obi-Wan told him as they ended the communication. He stood up, putting on his robe. "You heard, Anakin. Try not to get us thrown out this time."

Anakin almost laughed at the tone of long-suffering, but managed to refrain. He stood as well, gathering his cloak, and followed his master out the door.

A few minutes later, they were once again in the council chamber. Mace Windu looked serious, staring intently at them and obviously the one leading this particular meeting. As Anakin looked around, he noticed the other members of the council seemed almost... Apprehensive? And Yoda, if Anakin was not mistaken, was looking at them with something akin to sympathy. That didn't bode well.

Obviously, Obi-Wan had noticed as well, and Anakin could feel the anxiety clearly through their bond. Anakin frowned; there should be nothing worth concern in this meeting, from Obi-Wan or the other council members. After all, Anakin already knew how it was going to go. He was going to get a long and terribly boring lecture, then would be given some menial task to complete and be told to never smart off to Master Windu again. Same as always. Nothing to be concerned about.

He was feeling a little less sure as Mace began to speak. "Anakin Skywalker, your disrespect and utter disregard for authority has gotten out of hand. This behavior has been going on for some time now, more or less all of your time with the Jedi, and obviously the lessons have not been sinking in. Now Anakin was beginning to get slightly concerned. Thr words were similar to the usual, but he couldn't help feeling that would change. Mace was seriously annoyed this time.

"It has become apparent that something more needs to be done. Your insolence may be mostly harmless here at the Temple, but in any other situation it could have serious consequences. Anakin, you have proven time and again that you have no regard for orders, no matter the situation or who they come from. Apparently, your master is failing in teaching this lesson."

Obi-Wan seemed momentarily shocked at the sudden change in attention towards him, and anger flared up in Anakin at the same time. It took everything he had to keep it mostly off his face, though more than a little edged into his voice. "Hey, it's not-"

"Enough, Anakin." Obi-Wan said, sounding as calm as ever even though Anakin could easily feel his unease. The padawan was about to continue his protest, but decided to heed the order, as this was exactly what had gotten him, and Obi-Wan, into what was apparently more serious trouble this time.

Obi-Wan turned his attention back to the council, Mace in specific, and his tone was slightly strained as he addressed him. "Master Windu, if you have an issue with my training of Anakin that you wish to discuss-"

"I don't. A decision has already been reached." Mace interrupted. He sighed, steepling his fingers and looking as though what he was going to say pained him a bit. He leaned forward to continue only a moment later, though. "As this is an ongoing problem, which seems to be incapable of being solved in the current state, we have no choice but to change it. Anakin Skywalker, you are being reassigned and will be my padawan until this issue can be resolved."

Obi-Wan made a choking noise, and Anakin just stared at Mace like he'd grown an extra head. Oh yes, Anakin was NOT a happy Jedi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** Thanks for the reviews, everyone! I was surprised the first chapter was so well liked. I hope you all like this chapter too. I hope you all like this chapter too, and sorry in advance for any grammatical errors, missing words, etc.

* * *

**Not Happy  
**Chapter 2  
By: Amrita Glittersong

Everyone stared at each other for a long moment. Surprisingly enough, Obi-Wan was the one to break the silence.

"You're not serious." He said, prompting a double-take from Anakin. Had _Obi-Wan,_ of all people, just said that?

"We are." Mace responded, frowning as he addressed the Knight.

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes, and for a moment, Anakin thought perhaps he had been wrong earlier; maybe Obi-Wan _was_ capable of stormy and dark. He looked about as happy as Anakin felt, and that was a dismal amount. "Master Windu, surely you would have bothered to _speak_ to me about this before making such a radical decision."

Anakin raised his eyebrows and looked at his master in surprise. Was Obi-Wan actually arguing with the council? Anakin felt an odd sense of pride; maybe there was still a chance he could corrupt Obi-Wan yet.

"Obi-Wan, I know you're not pleased, but this was what was decided. It is only temporary." Mace responded, his tone surprisingly gentle, as he was obviously trying to placate the Knight before he got really angry. Anakin had heard that his master had a rather terrible temper as an initiate, but Anakin himself had never seen it before, and suddenly wasn't sure he wanted to.

Obi-Wan fixed Mace with a dark look for a few moments, before Yoda spoke up for the first time since the meeting began. He gave Obi-Wan a serious look. "A slight against you, this is not, Obi-Wan, despite Master Windu's words. See this as a vacation, you should."

Obi-Wan frowned slightly at Yoda, before seemingly regaining his composure and turning to regard Mace again with an odd expression that looked to Anakin like a cross between confusion, hurt, and... Amusement? "Master Windu, I must ask you if you have thought this through."

"Oh?" Mace asked, raising his eyebrows.

Obi-Wan's expression had changed to incredulous. "Have you really thought about what you are getting yourself into?"

Anakin sighed and looked over at Obi-Wan. _/Thanks, master. I feel so loved./_

_/It's worth asking./_

"Yes, I have." Mace replied. Anakin scoffed, prompting a stern look.

Obi-Wan and Anakin exchanged glances again before this Knight returned his attention to Yoda. "Are you sure this is _wise?_" Obi-Wan sounded rather dismayed by the entire situation, and yet, Anakin was now sure he could sense at least a small degree of amusement.

It didn't take much work to figure out why, and Anakin almost smirked. He wasn't pleased about the entire thing, but at least it was temporary, and he was beginning to see an upside. Mace was going to regret ever thinking this was a good idea.

"My idea, it was not." Yoda said, not really answering the question. "Master Windu's suggestion, it was. Agreed with him, the council did. True, it is, that be done, something must. Young Skywalker's disobedience, an epidemic it is. Spread it to the other padawans, he should not."

Obi-Wan and Anakin, yet again, exchanged glances.

"Begun to catch it already, the others have." Yoda elaborated. "Yesterday, told us all we were going senile, Padawan Barriss did."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow and Anakin had to try hard not to laugh. He and Barriss didn't always get along, but she'd just gained a great deal of respect for that comment towards the Council. Anakin had thought it numerous occasions, and he had the feeling Obi-Wan had as well. Not that his master would ever say anything like that, of course.

Mace decided to speak up again and finish the meeting before Yoda could continue with other instances of padawan disrespect. "Anakin, gather your things and meet me at my quarters in half a standard hour. You are both dismissed."

* * *

"I thought you were going to go darkside on them for a minute there, master." Anakin commented as he and Obi-Wan reached their room about ten minutes later. He was attempting to keep himself from getting angry all over again at Mace's decision by thinking out how much fun he would have tormenting him, but he couldn't help but get a few comments in at his master before they separated. 

"I was tempted." Obi-Wan responded dryly as he keyed the code to open their door and they entered the living room. He frowned and crossed his arms, looking over at his padawan, seemingly thinking about what he was going to say next. Anakin stopped and regarded him, crossing his arms as well, waiting until Obi-Wan spoke again.

"Anakin, I am very displeased by the decision the Council has made." He said finally, sighing. "And officially, I'm going to ask you to behave yourself and get this... _Internship_ with Master Windu over with as soon as possible."

Anakin nodded, eyeing Obi-Wan warily. "And unofficially?"

Obi-Wan gave him a look Anakin rarely saw from the Knight. It was a look almost as frightening as the thought of meditating, and Anakin had far less experience in dealing with it than with being ordered to meditate. Obi-Wan was _smirking_. "Unofficially, I would hope Master Windu gets an idea of just how difficult it is to have _you_ as a padawan, Anakin."

Anakin mirrored his master's expression. "Unofficially, you don't have to _hope_. Master Windu will be begging you to take over my training again by the time I'm done."

Obi-Wan chuckled. "That would be a sight. Now go gather your things."

Anakin grinned in response and decided to do as he was told, going into his room and beginning to gather the few items he owned as a Jedi. Of course, that amount was considerably more than the average Jedi padawan if he took into account all the droid pieces scattered everywhere. For the first time, he really considered just how forgiving Obi-Wan had been about this particular rule. It almost made up for how stuffy he was about the others.

After a few minutes, he had gathered all of his things into a bag along with his spare robes, and had exited his room to find Obi-Wan pacing around. "I've got everything."

Obi-Wan stopped pacing and walked over to him. "You're certain you have everything?"

"Yes, master." Anakin responded, sighing.

"Including your _lightsabre_?"

Anakin paled and had to check, looking down at his belt. Indeed, there was the lightsabre. "Yes, master."

"And you have those datapads you need to return to the Archives?"

"Yes, master." Anakin responded, sighing again but with slight amusement. Obi-Wan could be as bad as any parent.

The Knight considered Anakin for a moment, frowning, before speaking again. "Promise that you will be careful if Master Windu takes you with him on any missions, Anakin."

"Of course, master."

"Promise that you will not do anything absolutely _stupid_ while I'm not there to watch you."

"Yes, master." Anakin said, putting his hands on Obi-Wan's shoulders and managed a smile. "Stop fretting. It'll be fine. Master Windu will soon get sick of dealing with me, he'll send me back to you, and everything will be back to normal. As normal as it ever is, at least."

Obi-Wan sighed. "Alright. You'd better go, of you will be late to meet him."

"Yeah, wouldn't that be terrible?" Anakin said, the devious look on his face making the words seem even less sincere than his tone. Never the less, he took his hands off of Obi-Wan's shoulders and began towards the door. He stopped as he reached it, looking back at the Knight and feeling a sense of deja vu and a small pang of sadness. He shook himself out of it a moment later; after all, the separation was only temporary, there was no reason to feel sad, was there?

"I'll see you around the Temple, I'm sure." Obi-Wan finally said with a small smile, as Anakin hadn't moved. "Go on, Anakin. And may the Force be with you. You'll need it."

"Very funny, master." Anakin said, snapping out of his thoughts. "May the Force be with you, too." He said, before opening the door and disappearing into the hall.

* * *

Next chapter: Anakin moves in and Mace gets the first idea he may have made a bad decision, and Obi-Wan sulks around the Temple trying to adjust to being padawanless. 


End file.
